2NE1 Life
by Akira Gong
Summary: Una noche tranquila, o eso creían hasta que a nuestra querida bomie se le pasan las copas y cierta maknae tiene que ir a ayudarla... muy mal summary, YURI 100% :D si no les gusta el yuri pues no lo lean .w. Pareja principal Bom Y Minzy. ANTES DE LEER! el contenido puede ser extraño y pongas cara de WTF! El lenguaje también puede llegar a ser un poco fuerte :D gracias
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y las chicas seguían en aquella gran fiesta posiblemente la ultima este año puesto que era diciembre, todos se divertían y disfrutaban del ambiente, todos los miembros de la YG Entertainmenten esa gran mansión, la noche siguió pasando y poco a poco se iban los chicos y las chicas ya no quedaba tanta gente pero la música seguía…

-bien creo que ya es demasiado por una noche- dijo Bom algo mareada por haber bebido tanto

-tienes poca resistencia al alcohol Bom no debiste beber tanto- decía a modo de broma CL mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amiga.

-al menos no estás tan mal como otras- dijo Dara entrando a la conversación apuntando con su mirada a la pequeña Minzy que se encontraba al borde del vomito en una esquina del salón.

-he he tienes razón- hablo CL mirando con gracia a las mas chica

-Saldré a tomar aire- hablo desde lo lejos Minzy mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera.

-mm espero que no se desmaye por ahí- dijo Dara

-iré a ver como esta, igual creo que a mi también me vendría bien aire fresco-aviso Bom para seguir a Minzy.

La Maknae estaba recargada en un árbol mirando oscuro cielo, al parecer no noto la presencia de Bom.

-aun eres menor de edad, ¿que hacías bebiendo?- pregunto Bom acercándose torpemente a ella ya que se encontraba mareada por el alcohol.

-De que te quejas tu estas en mi misma situación, además Dara me obligo…- le reclamo a la chica de cabello rojizo mientras hacia un puchero por su última frase.

-sabes, el alcohol hace que las personas comentan estupideces- dijo la pelirroja con tono de picardía en su voz.

-¿mm? A que te refieres, ¿a vomitar encima de las personas o algo así?- respondió Minzy con curiosidad.

-no… ya sabes otras cosas- al pronunciar esto Bom se acercó peligrosamente a la pelinegra haciendo que esta retrocediera quedando acorralada en aquel árbol.

-¿Bom que haces?- Minzy comenzaba a dudar de la a actitud de ella.

-¿ah? esto- puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica.-no es nada solo que me siento algo mareada- respondió sin más.

-deberíamos ir adentro- propuso un poco más nerviosa Minzy

-¿por qué? Estoy cómoda aquí, tu cuerpo esta tibio- volvió a sonar la picardía en la voz de Bom mientras ponía su rostro en el cuello de la chica de cabellos cortos.

-Bom deberíamos en…- sus palabras se congelaron al sentir el tibio aliento de la pelirroja rozando violentamente su cuello.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto inocentemente Bom levantando su rostro al de Minzy, lo cual ocasiono que sus labios estuvieran a centímetros.

-está haciendo frio es mejor que entremos- Minzy intento irse al notarse en esa situación.

-no te preocupes con lo que te voy a hacer no vas a sentir el frio linda- la voz de Bom tenia lujuria cargada en ella.

Minzy se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras, solo sintió como Bom la jalaba violentamente hacia ella y la acorralaba sin cuidado de nuevo en el árbol.

-aaa… Bom ¿que te pasa?- se quejo Minzy al ser estrellada contra el árbol.

-tu cállate y disfruta…- le dijo Bom para juntar sus labios con los de ella, Minzy no sabía qué hacer o que pensar y se quedo en un estado de shock, al notar esto Bom se irrito y apretó mas a la chica al árbol.

-¿por qué no correspondes? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis besos?- le pregunto a la joven que seguía en estado de shock.

-¿que piensas hacerme?- el miedo invadía por completo el cuerpo de la chica.

-acaso no es obvio…. Voy a hacerte el amor aquí y ahora, quieras o no, ¿entendido?- al decir esto Bom volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los de ella, esta vez ya no era un beso torpe e inocente, era muy salvaje al punto de que llegó a lastimar los labios de la pelinegra.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por parte de Minzy, no creía su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas le estuviera haciendo esto, Bom mordió el labio inferior de ella lo cual la obligo a entreabrir un poco sus labios, con total libertad y fiereza Bom metió su lengua a la boca de la chica, la cual se estremeció y solo se limitaba a sollozar en los labios de la pelirroja.

-¡ya cállate!- Bom le grito, la tomo del cabello y estrello la cabeza de la chica contra el árbol. - te lo voy a hacer y vas a ver cómo te va a gustar- le susurro al oído a la pelinegra para después pasar con húmedos y salvajes besos al cuello de Minzy.

-ya basta…. ¡Bom basta!- inútilmente intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima, sus fuerzas la traicionaron y deslizo su espalda por el árbol hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

-tranquila tu solo disfruta, no va ser placentero si te la pasas llorando- le dijo Bom al oído mientras quitaba sin dificultad la blusa de la chica dejando sus pechos cubiertos por un negro sostén al descubierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Minzy intento evitar lo que con seguridad vendría pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos contra el agarre de la otra.

Bom comenzó a lamer y morder levemente los pechos de Minzy aun sobre la tela

La Maknae tan solo se limitaba a gemir en voz baja lo cual solo causaba mas excitación el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-esto no es suficiente- fue un susurro lo que dijo Bom al momento de arrancar con fiereza el sontén de Minzy, posteriormente se dedico a lamer aquellos deliciosos pechos, saborearlos, succionarlos y estrujarlos.

-ya Bom basta, por favor déjame…- apenas alcanzaba a decir la joven, no podía evitar caer de poco a poco en el placer que aquellas caricias le provocaban.

-ya te dije que no llores, te está gustando puedo sentirlo- dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos y bajando su mano izquierda a la intimidad de esta sintiendo sin vergüenza alguna la humedad de Minzy.

Minzy solo pudo gemir sonoramente al sentir la mano de Bom moverse sobre su intimidad

-Bom….detente…. por favor- decía Minzy entre jadeos, no podía evitar llorar pero no podía negar que esto le comenzaba en cierta manera a gustar.

-tu vagina me dice que no me detenga…- comento Bom y posteriormente comenzó a bajar su rostro a la intimidad de la chica, Minzy se estremeció ante esto y en acto reflejo intento vanamente cerrar sus piernas.

-está muy lindo aquí abajo….- dijo Bom aspirando el aroma de aquel lugar tan intimo de Minzy.

-ya basta Bom…déjame- hablo entre sollozos Minzy.

-tu solo disfrútalo- Bom bajo su cabeza y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de Minzy.

Minzy se estremeció aun mas al sentir la lengua húmeda y hábil de Bom en su vagina, se movía de una forma increíble acariciando cada rincón de piel de la joven, su orgasmo se acercaba.

-mm eres deliciosa ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Bom relamiéndose los labios.

-aa…. Bom eres una…. pervertida… adelante termina…para poder largarme- Minzy jadeaba a causa de la gran excitación, su voluntad se había ido y ahora solo queria que Bom la hiciera llegar a su orgasmo y acabar con aquello

-¿cuales son las prisas? No se tu pero quiero disfrutar el momento- dicho esto Bom se levanto para besarla en los labios.

Minzy movió su cabeza para que no la besara mas, se sentía sucia y las lagrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos, no podía creer que una de sus mejores amigas le estuviera haciendo esto además no podía siquiera perdonarse el pensar que le estaba comenzando a gustar…

-¿mm? ¿Que te sucede? No creo que quieras terminar tan rápido- dijo Bom para comenzar a acariciar de nuevo la vagina de Minzy.- por lo que se esta es tu primera vez… y para ser sinceras la mía tambien- comentaba Bom perdida entre las caricias que le brindaba a la Maknae.

-Bom… yo no quiero hacer esto… por favor déjame- las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Minzy deslizándose por sus ya sonrojadas mejillas.

-no llores, hare que lo disfrutes- le dijo Bom y lamio pervertidamente el camino que habían recorrido las lagrimas de Minzy.

Bom de nuevo beso a la chica y comenzó a bajar por el mentón de ella para volver a llegar a sus pechos los cuales solamente beso y continuo con su camino, con su lengua recorrió el plano y terso abdomen de Minzy hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual sin dudar comenzó a lamber y besar.

Minzy no cabía dentro de tanto placer, no sabía contenerlo y al ser inexperta en estas situaciones comenzó a gemir levemente, Bom levanto la mirada para ver la cara de Minzy, sonrió complacida al ver sus reacciones y subió para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntaba Minzy con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos de nuevo.

-siempre quise saber que se siente tocar a otra mujer, además creo que me comienza a gustar demasiado- le respondió Bom con una voz juguetona mientras miraba distraídamente el cielo.

-¿y por qué conmigo? No pudo ser con Dara o CL? ¡¿Porque no con cualquier otra chica?!- le grito Minzy mientras volvía a llorar.

-no lo sé, siempre hemos estado juntas, en las fotos, en el departamento, salidas, conciertos, no lo se creo que desarrolle un gusto por ti-

-no es justo-

-no importa, terminare lo que empecé- afirmo Bom para comenzar a besar el cuello de Minzy mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su intimidad.

*en la fiesta*

-hace rato que se fueron esas dos- le comentaba CL a Dara mientras miraba un gran reloj colgado en la pared.

-¿quieres que vaya a buscarlas?- propuso Dara con una linda sonrisa, seguido se levanto de el cómodo sillón.

-esa bien, encuéntralas rápido, ya nos tenemos que ir- le dijo CL dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto estricta.

-OK-

….

-mm donde se abran metido- se decía Dara para sí mientras caminaba entre los arbustos del patio trasero.

-ahh ahhh!-

-¿he? Esa fue… ¿Minzy?- se pregunto Dara y comenzó a caminar un poco más, después de un poco de trayecto logro ver un par de sombras forcejeando en un árbol, se puso en cuclillas.

Dara abrió sus ojos de par en par al lograr ver con más claridad ambas figuras, eran Bom y Minzy, esta ultima estaba atrapa con el árbol y el cuerpo de Bom, mientras la pelirroja mordía levemente su cuello y su mano rondaba por la intimidad de la Maknae, Dara no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su intimidad al ver semejante escena, al mismo tiempo se mordió los labios para evitar hacer algún ruido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

*en la fiesta* :D

-mm Dara tambien se está tardando, maldición ¿estas tres acaso no pueden hacer nada sin mi?- se decía CL a ella misma con aires de grandeza, para caminar a la puerta trasera dispuesta a buscar a las chicas.

-mm ya es tarde- dijo CL para sí misma caminando por el patio trasero, de repente se tropezó con algo y apenas pudo sostenerse de unas plantas para no impactar en el suelo, aun así su grito fue bastante estrepitoso.

-aa! Mierda ¿que coños paso?- se quejo CL mirando el objetó culpable de su caída

-Dara?- dijo la rubia anonada de ver a la chica mordiendo sus labios y con una mano en su intimidad.

-¡pero que mier…!-

-¿Cl, Dara? ¿Son ustedes?- se escucho la voz jadeante de Bom

-kyaaaa!- se escucho ahora el grito de Minzy

Cl solo se quedo atónita mirando la situación, Dara dándose placer ella misma mientras al parecer se ocultaba para ver a Bom y Minzy haciendo cosas ….indebidas… nadie reaccionaba hasta pasados uno segundos….

-¡AHORA TODAS AL AUTO PERRAS!- grito Cl y todas se fueron corriendo despavoridas hacia el auto de la líder, en la oscuridad se divisaban las figuras de una Dara sudorosa y excitada, de una Bom excitada y despeinada y una Minzy corriendo medio desnuda por ahí.

Todas estaban en el estacionamiento esperando a Cl para que abriera el auto, las tres no se atrevían a mirarse hasta que Bom rompió el silencio.

-a sí que… te divertías ¿no Dara?- le dijo Bom llevando su dedo índice al labio inferior disimulando inocencia

-….- Dara solo se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado.

Minzy intentaba cubrirse con la chamarra que tenia, era todo lo que cubría su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

Ninguna sabia que decir.

Las luces del auto parpadearon y CL salió con las llaves en la mano.

-bien…. No estoy segura de lo que paso, no quiero saberlo, no ahora, por el momento iremos a el departamento, nos cambiaremos e iremos a cenar como la gente normal, después de cenar todas nos sentaremos y charlaremos de lo sucedido- intentaba explicar CL lo mas calmadamente posible.

Una plática calmada ¿con CL? y mas ¿sobre ese tema?, en ese momento todas tenían en su cabeza una única palabra para definirlo "Mierda…."

-Bom iras conmigo adelante, Minzy vete en el primer asiento de atrás, Dara tu en el tercero- explico Cl, todas asintieron y fueron a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

*En el departamento*

-bien vayan a cambiarse bajen en una hora- les dijo CL

Todas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Una hora después todas bajaron ya listas para salir a cenar

Subieron al auto en las posiciones de hace un rato y nadie decía nada, ni siquiera a donde iban, hasta que CL rompió el silencio

-y, ¿si vamos por comida mexicana?- sugirió

Todas la miraron cara de "WTF!" comer comida mexicana en un momento así, pero era mejor no discutir con nadie en ese momento

Todas asintieron y Cl sonrió airosa y acelero hacia un restaurante en específico, CL era la única que había comido ese tipo de comida antes, las demas tan solo miraron por la ventana el letrero con algunas luces de neón que decía "El oppa feliz"

CL aparco el auto y todas bajaron, se preguntaron si aun estaba abierto a tales horas, entraron y las recibieron amenamente un par de chicas que claramente era de origen mexicano, llevaron a las chicas a una mesa de cuarto y una se negaba a soltar a Minzy, después de un poco de forcejeo la otra pudo quitarla de la Maknae, tomar las ordenes e irse a cocinar.

Poco después ambas chicas trajeron la comida, y todas se pusieron a comer, de igual manera el silencio reinaba, solo se escuchaban las mordidas a las tostadas y el masticar de todas.

*en la cocina*

-¿porque no hablan? Siempre están charlando, ¿acaso hicimos algo mal en la comida?- decía una de las dependientas del restaurante viendo por la puerta.

-tranquila Paola de seguro no es nada…- dijo la otra con los brazos cruzados mientras tambien miraba por la ventana.

*se escucha la puerta abrirse*

-oh mi dios…- ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo

-buenas noches aun sigue abierto- dijo un chico de cabello café algo rizado, mientras que otros cuatro tomaban asiento

-¡CLARO QUE SI! DIOS PASEN POR FAVOR… ¡CASATECONMIGO MINHO!- grito una de las chicas intentando correr con los chicos de SHINee

-oh por favor Cecilia cálmate un poco- la otra la tomo de la blusa evitando que se lanzara al chico.

-buenas noches- entro a la tienda ahora un chico de cabello azul y detrás de el, otros 4 chicos.

-¡OH MI DIOS TOP! ¡CLARO QUE ESTA ABIERTO AMOR!- ahora Cecilia tomaba a la otra del cuello de la blusa.

…

Después de que las chicas terminaron de cenar volvieron al auto y de nuevo el silencio reinaba.

*en el departamento*

-bien chicas vayan a dormir, mañana tenemos el dia libre ya veremos a donde saldremos- dijo Cl caminando hacia su habitación, dejando a las otras en el pasillo.

-bien, me voy a dormir buenas noches- dijo Dara sin voltearlas a ver.

-"claro como tú no duermes con Bom, oh Dara ¿porque me dejas?"- pensaba para si Minzy mientras caminaba detrás de Bom a su habitación.

-te parece si esta vez duermo abajo- pregunto Bom con una muy linda sonrisa, demasiado linda.

-ah…. Si claro- le respondió Minzy.-"oh dios ¿que mierda me pasa?, porque le hablo debería odiarla, pero…. Es tan linda cuando sonríe…. ¡Oh dios no! No debo pensar así, mejor me duermo".

-buenas noches- le dijo Bom ya estando lista para dormir.

-ah sí…buenas noches-le respondió Minzy desde la litera de arriba.

Bom apago una pequeña lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama, el cuarto solo se iluminaba por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

La Maknae reposo su rostro en la almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño.

-"dios, esto huele a ella, de hecho toda la cama huele a ella, su olor es tan dulce…. NO Minzy! ¿Que estas pensando? Recuerda que casi te viola hoy ¡en un árbol! ¡UN ARBOL!"- pensaba Minzy moviéndose un poco en la cama.

-todo va muy bien hehe- se reía Bom entre sueños escuchando las reacciones de Minzy.

Después de un rato Minzy logro conciliar el sueño, pero no duro mucho… un extraño sueño la intrigo ….


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

_-ahh ahh- se escuchaban débiles gemidos de la Maknae_

_-no tienen por qué reprimirte, sé que lo disfrutas, gime todo lo que puedas- la alentaba Bom_

_La chica pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Minzy, excitando mas a un a la chica, Minzy no podía hacer nada, esta vez era un escenario diferente era un cuarto, en una cama en especifico la cama de CL, no había sentido ellas dos haciendo desenfrenadamente en la cama de líder era algo… peligrosamente excitante, como hacer alguna travesura o hacer algo indebido a costa de tus padres._

_-no.. Bom esto está mal…-_

_-tranquila CL tiene ensayo no llegara hasta después de un rato- la calmo Bom metiendo aun más profundo su mano en la intimidad de la chica._

-¿ah?...- Minzy miro confundida la habitación, miro su mano derecha clavada en su intimidad.

-maldición, ¿porque?- se preguntaba ella misma, sintió un bulto a un lado de ella.

-¡¿Que es esto?!- grito Minzy a punto de salir corriendo, (una mala idea estando en la segunda planta de la litera), pero una mano tapo su boca y la metió de nuevo a la cama.

-tranquila, oye te alteras rápido- decía Bom jugueteando con el cabello de Minzy

-¿que te pasa?, se supone que estas dormida- le reclamo la Maknae bajando la voz.

-se supone, además creo que no soportaste la excitación- Bom toco levemente entre las piernas de la chica.

-¡cállate! Me iré a mi cama- Minzy se levanto, bajo la escalera y se fue directo a su cama.

Bom se quedo mirándola desde la oscuridad, después de un rato tambien ella cayo dormida.

*en el cuarto de Dara*

-¿que me está pasando? Yo no soy así…. ¿Porque no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la mente?- Dara estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación frente a la computadora, ya eran las 3 de la mañana pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Tan solo movía el cursor de la computadora sin sentido….

La imagen de sus dos mejores amigas aun vaga por su mente, lo peor de todo ¡fue que lo que hizo con sus manos! Se había… profanado a ella misma, y peor aun viendo a dos chicas tener sexo!, y para empeorar la situación sus piernas no reaccionaron y se quedo sentada tocándose, aun recordaba la expresión de CL al verla en esa situación y peor cuando Bom le dijo inocentemente "así que… te divertías ¿no Dara?".

-maldita Bom, pero bueno lo mejor será dormir, mañana lo más seguro es que CL quiera ir al parque como de costumbre- se dijo Dara a sí misma y apago la computadora y se fue a dormir.

*en el cuarto de CL*

-quizá no debí dejar a Minzy y Bom dormir juntas, no después de lo que acaba de pasar- CL hablaba con ella misma no tenia sueño y tan solo abrazaba a su oso de peluche…

-bien ya veremos que pasa mañana, iremos al parque, me encanta ir- sonrió para ella misma y ahogo su rostro en su oso y callo dormida.

*por la mañana*

(Narra Minzy) :D

-bien chicas iremos al parque de acuerdo, alístense y nos vamos en 2 horas- anuncio CL entrando al baño para tomar una ducha.

Bom se veía pensativa y después le pregunto a Dara si había dormido bien, Dara la miro y le respondió a secas después entro de nuevo a su habitación.

Bom miro la ventana como pensando algo, podía ver su perfecto perfil desde donde estaba, no podía evitarlo siempre me ha parecido linda, pero creo que este no es el momento para pensar eso, una parte de mi la odiaba mientras que la otra se sentía aliviada como si…. Lo hubiera disfrutado…

Sacudí la cabeza un poco, intentando ahuyentar tales pensamientos.

-me iré a cambiar, apresúrate tu también- me dijo Bom sacándome del trance y pude ver esa linda sonrisa de nuevo me quede embobada con ella y tartamudeé al contestar.

-ah s-si adelántate-

-muy bien- hablo de nuevo para entrar a la habitación.

*En el parque*

Las chicas llegaron al mismo punto que siempre, un lindo espacio donde había un pequeño lago y estaba rodeado de arboles, se sentaron y miraron a las demas personas que paseaban, ciertamente hoy no había tantas personas, CL había parado a un supermercado para comprar "nutella" con la escusa de que se la untaría a algunas rebanadas de pan para comer una merienda mientras estuvieran en el parque.

-bien chicas estaré recostada un rato no se alejen- dijo CL tomando su mp3 y recostándose en el verde y frondoso pasto.

Minzy camino a la orilla del lago y se sentó a disfrutar de la vista, Bom por su parte se sentó aun lado de CL y comenzó a comer de una lata con maíz.

-¿crees que te perdone?-

-¿de quien hablas?- pregunto Bom aparentando inocencia y mirando hacia otro lado

-Minzy…-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¿crees que te perdone?-

-¿de quien hablas?- pregunto Bom aparentando inocencia y mirando hacia otro lado

-Minzy…-

-no lo sé… tu dijiste que ella no se enojaría, ahora la estoy perdiendo por completo, aun así me sorprende que me hable-

-ese era mi plan, pero creo que te excediste un poco, quizá le gustas de verdad..-

-eso no es verdad… además tu dijiste que el efecto de las pastillas no era tan fuerte…-

-oh vamos, Minzy es buena chica te perdonara-

-eso espero-

Minzy se había quedado dormida a la orilla del lago, CL había ido a comprar algo de comer y Dara fue a un lugar de dudosa procedencia.

-Oye Minzy…- se acercó Bom a ella e intento moverla un poco para despertarla.

-Zzz….Zzz…Zzz-

-¡Minzy! ¡Minzy!- comenzó a sacudirla un poco más fuerte hasta que la Maknae despertó.

-¿eh?, ¿que pasa Bom?- apenas y abrió los ojos noto lo cerca que estaba Bom de ella, de nuevo los pensamientos sobre lo linda que se veía la invadieron.

-ah no nada solo quería hablar contigo- respondió la chica sentándose a un lado perdiendo su mirada en el agua.

-claro de que quieres hablar- respondió la chica mirando al cielo

-sobre lo de aquella noche…- soltó Bom

-ah… eso- Minzy se tenso por completo, sintió esas palabras como una enorme punzada que la dejo paralizada, sus piernas no reaccionaban por más que quería salir corriendo y evitar el tema por completo como en los últimos días.

-aquella noche… no sé cómo explicarlo… ni que palabras usar-

-me violaste…- soltó Minzy evitando mirarla.

-si…. Pero no me agrada esa palabra… así que digamos…. ¡QUE ABUSE DE TU INOCENCIA! Si eso está mejor :D - le dijo sonriendo intentando calmar la tención

-como quieras…- le contesto fríamente la Maknae

-Minzy… yo no quiero estar así contigo….- hablo Bom con un tono un poco más serio

-…- Minzy intentaba disimular pero las lágrimas amenazaban por aparecer en sus ojos

-te contare lo que paso…- Bom la miro de frente, se pudo a ver a la chica abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro.

-Minzy… necesito que me mires- Bom acerco sus manos a la cabeza de la chica.

-no me toques… aun no te he perdonado, no pienso hacerlo, solo habla y déjame en paz- le dijo Minzy mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

-siempre me has gustado Minzy, esa es la verdad y esa fiesta solo fue una excusa para intentar confesarme, pero creo que bebí demasiado y tome esas pastillas y me Salí de control, mi intención nunca fue esa…- Bom había tomado las manos de Minzy, sin embargo la Maknae no la miraba a los ojos.

-entonces dime, ¿cual era tu intención verdadera? ¿Hacerme el amor más cómodamente? Algo como una cama y ¡NO UN ARBOL!- el fleco de Minzy tapaba sus ojos pero se distinguían lágrimas en sus ojos.

-no, esa no era mi intención, yo solo queria….- Bom intento acercarse al rostro de Minzy.

-¡ya basta déjame en paz!- grito Minzy moviendo su cabeza intentando liberarse del agarre de Bom lo cual solo fue un vano intento.

-ya basta, ¡necesito que me escuches!- Bom comenzaba a perder la paciencia, comenzó a desesperarse y tomo ahora ambas manos de la Maknae evitando que se moviera.

-¡ya déjame! ¡No quiero escucharte!- le pego una cachetada, seca y dolorosa, sin embargo esto no acabo con la determinación de Bom…

La besó. La besó con toda la agresividad y desesperación que cargaba su ser en esos momentos. Minzy gritó, pero ante la ferocidad de esa lengua, no demoró en corresponder, o mejor dicho, no quería dejarse dominar.

Más que un beso, era una batalla, un duelo. Fue cuando olvidaron por qué era que peleaban, y el deseo se apoderó de Bom.

Adentró una mano por la blusa azul de Minzy, quien al sentir su tacto se estremeció, y más cuando la mano siguió su recorrido y tocó sin piedad su pecho aun con sostén. Se separó y le pegó una cachetada que lejos de hacerle parar, animaron más a Bom a continuar. El cuerpo de la Maknae no tardo en responder a sus caricias rudas. Pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, aprisionándola entre el pasto y Bom, con una rodilla en medio.

-ya basta Bom- intento pararla Minzy.

Bom se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que estaban… un parque público, sin mucha gente pero afín de cuentas público, se separo de la chica y se sentó en el pasto.

-Bom…- esta vez fue Minzy quien la llamo.

-que suced..- antes siquiera de que terminara la oración sintió el cuerpo de Minzy pegándose al de ella en un suave abrazo, la cabeza de la Maknae quedo en la espalda de la pelirroja, ninguna se movió.

-Bom creo que… que de verdad tú me gustas- le dijo Minzy

Bom tenso su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero se limito a darle la espalda y escucharla hablar.

-siempre he sentido algo hacia ti, al principio solo lo tomaba como algo de amigas, pero con el tiempo tuve que aceptar de que sentía atracción a ti, siempre eras tan linda y dulce conmigo y no solo conmigo con cualquier persona y eso debo admitir que me ponía celosa, por eso siempre pedía que te pusieran en mi dormitorio, intentaba encontrar la forma de estar más tiempo contigo, yo de verdad te quiero Bom, demasiado, más de lo que crees- Minzy se aferro mas a la espalda de la chica.

-yo no te quiero como tú a mi Minzy…- soltó Bom girándose de poco para ver el húmedo rostro de la Maknae.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-yo no te quiero como tú a mi Minzy…- soltó Bom girándose de poco para ver el húmedo rostro de la Maknae.

-eh?- las lagrimas inundaron mas los lindos ojos de la chica, Bom se levanto y llevo con ella a Minzy.

-Te amo- le dijo Bom y justo antes de que Minzy pudiera decir algo la beso…

La chica se sorprendió y tembló pero después se relajó y movió sus labios también. La tomó por el cuello y Bom por la cintura a ella. Pegaron mucho sus cuerpos y nada se sintió tan perfecto como ese momento. Bom noto un tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la otro y sintió como la perdonaba por sus actos, junto a la calidez de sus brazos y el sabor de sus labios.

Disfrutamos del inocente beso hasta que murió. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, ambas más relajadas, por fin después de todo ese tiempo confesaron sus sentimientos y se quedaron ahí abrazadas en el pasto junto al lago.

*mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido*

-mm no veo a las chicas ahora a donde se metieron…- se decía a si misma Dara mirando hacia todos lados después de un rato logro divisar una figura familiar era CL.

-Dara… donde estan las demas- pregunto la rubia mirando al diversos lados

-eso mismo me pregunto, pero en fin ya aparecerán, por cierto que es eso que traes?- le pregunto Dara mientras miraba curiosa una bolsa de color blanco con la leyenda _" Sucursales El oppa feliz"_

-¿ah esto? Solo son cosas para… ya sabes… divertirnos- le dijo CL con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿diversión? Genial :D- sonrió Dara.

-si diversión, mucha diversión, ¡muajajajaja!- hablo CL "para sí misma"

-¿porque te ríes de esa manera?-

-¿he? ¿Risa? Ah! No es nada, ven vamos a buscar a las otras- le dijo CL distrayéndola para su suerte Dara se distrae con cualquier cosa, en este caso se quedo observando a una mariposa.

-bien ¿donde andarán estas chicas?- CL ponía sus manos alrededor de sus ojos simulando binoculares, después de mirar a varios lugares miro cerca del lago dos personas sentadas, una abrazando a la otra dulcemente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia que sonrió airosa.

-bien Dara, estas dos llegaran más tarde, y la parte numero uno de mi plan está listo, ahora vamos por algo de comer- hablo CL tomando a la chica de la mano.

-¿plan?- pregunto Dara.

-si, plan… MIRA DARA UNA LUZ ROJA- grito CL mientras que con un laser rojo apuntaba hacia la puerta de su auto, acto seguido Dara corrió hacia la luz…

-perfecto…- dijo CL para si sonriendo de una extraña manera, para después caminar hacia el auto e irse a su departamento.

*en el auto de CL*

-¡CL! ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto curiosa Dara desde el asiento de atrás.

-vamos a comprar mas nutella, mucha mas nutella…- le respondió CL mirándola por el retrovisor.

-¡genial! Me encanta la nutella- sonrió inocentemente Dara y después se puso a jugar con una pelota.

-perfecto…- volvió a sonreír CL y acelero un poco…

**Fin**

**Bueno aquí termina el fic, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esto hasta el final, lo se ._. fue de lo mas extraño y perturbador del mundo D: pero bueno, tenia ganas de un buen Bomzy y que mejor que hacerlo a como venga a la imaginación xD  
Espero algunos Reviews, bueno si quieren D: bueno me despido xD espero fuera de su extraño agrado :B **


End file.
